


For the Table

by khilari



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finny wins a turkey chick to raise for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Table

There’s a summer fête in the village near the manor and Ciel gives the servants leave to go. They come back laughing, Mei Rin weighed down with stuffed animals won at the shooting games. Finny has a turkey chick held carefully in his hands.

‘I won it on the test of strength,’ he says. ‘They said they were to raise for Christmas. I’ll look after it really well, Master Ciel, and it will be the best turkey you’ve ever eaten.’

Ciel smiles the gentle cynical smile of someone who already knows that turkey won’t be on the table come Christmas.

*

Two weeks before Christmas the whole manor is decorated, courtesy of an early visit from Elizabeth. Finny is on the kitchen floor, clutching a fully grown and deeply puzzled turkey, sobbing his heart out.

‘It’s fine,’ says Ciel, smiling from the doorway. Sebastian is behind him, watching impassively. ‘He’s your turkey. I don’t mind if you want to keep him.’

Finny stutters thanks and apologies, the turkey fluttering in his arms.

Ciel reassures him and leaves, going to his office to check on sales of candy canes this year.

‘Humans are sentimental creatures,’ says Sebastian.

‘Finny certainly is,’ answers Ciel.


End file.
